108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddha Kingdom
Also known as mundane Pure Land. Although the Mundane Pure Land was called Buddha Kingdom, the reality was this place nevertheless was a place that cultivated three thousand Buddhist Paths, with crooks mixed in with honest folk, people from all trades, with all varieties present, probably better than the Azure Dragon Territory by only a bit. Buddhism propagated the teaching of seeing a world in a flower, a world in a blade of grass. For this reason, this Buddha Kingdom altogether was split into eighteen Celestials, like the Great Liang Dynasty’s provinces.In these Eighteen Celestials were found thousands of Buddhist sects. Among them was the particularly often heard of “Six Ancestors One Saint.” The Six Ancestors are the equivalent of this place’s strongest Buddhist Cultivators, peak characters. Yuan’er guesses they’re probably of cultivations that are at least Supervoid Stage. And that One Saint is even more powerful. The One Saint is called Saint Four Noble Truths. More than ten years ago, he reached Supervoid Late Stage, earlier than Emperor Liang. Ten years ago, he entered seclusion inside the nine level pagoda at the middle of the Mundane World to comprehend Transforming Star of Annihilation. Reportedly, he is possibly already at a stage where he can enter Transforming Star of Annihilation. Saint Four Noble Truths was a Buddha-like existence. They probably could find information about him just by asking around only a little bit. Buddhist cultivators were not like those in the Azure Dragon Territory. Due to cultivating Buddhism and sarira, it was because they carried on Buddha natures that they renounced nurturing Flying Swords in their dantian. They were without the most powerful Sword Chant, but there was counterpart, which was that in artifacts, the Buddhist Cultivators had even greater achievement. Furthermore, Buddhism also developed a system of martial arts not inferior to Sword Chants.Relying on their strong corporeal bodies and excellent dharma, they completely were not inferior to Flying Swords. Appearance The earth below his feet was golden, as if it had been cast from gold. Countless golden lotuses were carved upon it, and each golden lotus was linked, forming a close and expansive avenue, leading directly to a faraway place. Outside the main path, were mountains of normal stone and mud. Even the flowers and forests were of the Buddha Kingdom’s most famous spinulose ferns and polo flowers. Delicate and pretty, the polo flowers bloomed, giving the Pure Land a fragrance. Among the shala forests and polo flower were hidden many Buddhist monasteries and even more pagodas standing tall as well as the sounds of running water, birds and the occasionally strike of bells. Increasingly, it appeared quiet and secluded. Su Xing looked all around into the distance, unable to see the end of the Pure Land. The Buddha Kingdom indeed had the kasaya attire, many zen dress style monks, but what was the same as any other city in the Azure Dragon Territory was that the majority of the residents were of similar dress, which was normal. However, for those residing in the Buddha Kingdom, the majority of residents were Buddhists, with a Zen presence that distanced themselves from the worldly. Honestly, this was eye-opening. Influences The Buddha Kingdom’s Six Ancestor Great Sects altogether were the “Void Mountain Secret Ksetra,” “Dharma Sect,” “Samgharama Temple,” “Mirror Flower Nunnery,” “Happiness Together Courtyard” and the “Stupa Saber Fast.” Aratha was proud because of his Supervoid Middle Stage Cultivation, being among the Chiefs of the Six Ancestors. However, there was one above him, and that was the “Void Mountain Secret Ksetra.” This Buddhist Sect was extremely mysterious, and the cultivation of the Secret Ksetra’s presiding Great Master Still Void also had reached Supercluster Middle Stage. Although they were of the same cultivation, Great Master Still Void cultivated the mysterious “Nirvana Jewel Wheel Ten Thousand Lives Sutra.” Even Aratha felt pressured. Six Great Buddhist Schools: * Happiness Together Courtyard * Dafan Temple Locations * Central Celestial Trivia *The Buddha Six Ancestors originated in Buddha Kingdom’s famous “Platform Sutra of Sixth Patriarch,” selecting the Six Ancestors from the Buddha Kingdom’s six strongest cultivators, representing the glory of Buddha Kingdom.{Ref|356}} Category:Locations Category:Kingdom